Wonderful tonight
by mindless doodles
Summary: Robin and Starfire goes out to a formal high school party. My first songfic, so pleasie be nice...if it's that corny, just let me know!
1. Robin's POV

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS - Credits- Privacy Cartoons » Teen Titans » **Wonderful tonight** text size: (+) : (-) Author: shaznay17 PG-13 - English - General - Published: 03-13-04 - Updated: 03-13-04 id:1770382 DISCLAIMER: © the guys who drew them, and other respectful owners.. 

A/N: Yay! My one chapter shot at Teen Titans...I just think they're the coolest, and don't you agree with me? And this is supposed to be my first songfic. There are three chapters. One is Robin's POV, the next one little Star's POV, and then the last one third POV. The song was Wonderful Tonight, by Damage. It stuck on my head after our JS thee song, because I was reunited with a friend at that song. ( Please don't flame me, I'm really very inexperienced in this kind of things. ( But please, R+R. Everyone know that a writer's inspiration is her/his reviewers. Onegai?  
  
BTW: I'm not that familiar with teen titans, but they're really so KAWAII!!! Especially Starfire and Raven and Beastboy and Cyborg and let's not forget Robin and of course the huge T they're living in! ^_~ don't you think they're just so ADORABLE????  
  
Robin: I'm not adorable, I'm TOUGH!!!  
  
Raven: *mutters under her breath* Adorable your face.  
  
Starfire: Awww... You think I'm adorable, I think so too! You're pretty cute yourself!!!!  
  
Shazzy: Hey, thanks! At least someone appreciates me around here!  
  
Cyborg: And be THANKFUL for it.  
  
Shazzy: Okay, everyone shut up now. On with the songfic!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wondeful Tonight By: shaznay17  
  
~*~*~  
  
I nervously combed back my dark hair, and tried to smile at my reflection in the huge mirror in my room. A scrawny teenager smiled tensely back at me, with his face hidden behind a white mask. I grimaced, thinking "Who would want to go out with him anyway?" But then again, somebody DID accept a date from him. A certain someone with gorgeous jade eyes and long, flowing brown hair. The nervousness seeped out of me, and my face finally relaxed into an easy grin. I made final adjustments on my tie, and picked up the bouquet of long stemmed blood red roses. I got out, took a deep breath, then knocked on Starfire's door.   
  
_"It's late in the evening   
She's wondering what clothes to wear   
She puts on her makeup   
And brushes her long brown hair   
And then she asks me, 'Do I look alright?'   
I say yes, 'you look wonderful tonight.'"_

I heard her sweet voice calling out, saying that it's okay for me to come in. I wiped my sweaty palms against my dark pants and sighed. This is it. The moment I've been waiting for. Our first dance together. I opened the door and found Raven standing beside a big swiveling chair facing a mirror. She looked tired and sweaty but extremely pleased with herself. She waved a brush at me then got out, mouthing "Have a good time tonight." I cleared my throat, then the chair swiveled to face me. You know at times when you feel like you can't breathe, and where the hard pounding of your heart doesn't help the matters? Well, that's how I felt right now. The auburn haired goddess stood up and smiled sweetly at me. I distinctly heard her asking if I was all right, but I was too busy taking in her up done hair, her pink tinted smile, and the way her strappy lavender gown hug her slim body. I only managed to got out one sentence. "Starfire, you look wonderful tonight."   
  
_We got to a party   
And everyone turns to see   
This beautiful lady   
Who's walking around with me   
And then she asks me, do I feel alright?   
I say 'yes, I feel wonderful tonight'"_

Finally, we arrived, at one of the most exquisite hotels. We entered the ballroom, where a lot of high school kids our age where eating their dinners. I led her to our table and pulled out the chair for her. She smiled again at me, and I felt that I'm slowly melting. As I sat down, I noticed a lot of admiring gazes from the guys and the jealous glare of the girls. Starfire started to wolf down her pasta, while mixing it with her green salad. That may have been weird, but hey, if she's happy, I'm twice as happy. Finally she noticed that I wasn't eating anything, and asked if I was allright. I say "Yeas, I feel wonderful tonight." _  
  
I feel wonderful   
Because I see the love in your eyes   
And now wonder on it all   
That you just don't realize   
How much I love you_

Finally, it was time to dance. I pushed away my untouched plate and asked her for a dance. She giggled, and took my hand. We swayed along with the music and about 50 other couples in the dance floor. I was a bit shaky when I placed my arms around her tiny waist. I guess she took cues from the other couples when she placed her arms around my neck. She was resting her beautiful head on my shoulder, and I immediately caught a whiff of her hair's scent. Lovely, like honeysuckles. She smiled at me, and I had a sudden surge of affection to whoever sent the invitation to me. I returned her sweet and innocent smile, then saw something in her jade eyes, some feeling. I don't know. Must be the trick of the light. Or maybe it just mirrored the love in my own blue ones regardless of my mask.   
  
_It's time to go home now   
And I got an aching head   
So I give her the car keys   
And helps me into bed   
And then I tell her, as I turn down the lights   
I said "darling you were wonderful tonight."_

The evening ended quickly. I reculantly let go of her waist and got our coats. We settled in the sports car Cyborg was kind enough to let us um, 'borrow', when she insisted that she drive. I gave in quickly, since a head ache was starting to come over me. Must be from the champagne. I dizzily watched as she tried to steer the car towards the makeshift bridge Raven made for us. I heard her order me to close my eyes. I smiled, and did so, resting my head comfortably against the headrest. We got on the island safely, and I could feel her checking if my eyes were closed. Then, she held my hand, and instantly I knew we were flying. She set me down on top of our home, then told me that I can open my eyes. As I did, I was surprised. A telescope. What was that doing here? I tried to listen to her rambling as I peeped through the telescope. It was settled on a great, shining star. Suddenly, I got it. I smiled, and placed a finger on her lips, to stop her from rambling. "Star, you were wonderful tonight. Thank you for showing me."   
  
_You look wonderful; you're everything I needed more   
You look wonderful, so beautiful....tonight._

We both sat down, still in our evening clothes. She was wearing my jacket over her thin gown. We have been watching the stars for a long time, then I suddenly turn around and saw her watching me. Our faces was only millimeters apart, I was afraid she could hear how hard my heart was pounding against my ribs. It was so natural for her to lean closer to me, and me to place a friendly kiss on her forehead, then on her nose, then finally, my lips found their match. We broke away, both of us blushing. I guess we don't need words right now to describe how both of us felt at that moment.  
  
I looked down at the brown head that was leaning on my shoulder and ruffled it with my hand. I slowly murmured "You look wonderful star, you're everything I would could need. I love you so much." Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 


	2. Starfire's POV

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS - Credits- Privacy Cartoons » Teen Titans » **Wonderful tonight** text size: (+) : (-) Author: shaznay17 PG-13 - English - General - Published: 03-13-04 - Updated: 03-13-04 id:1770382 DISCLAIMER: © the guys who drew them, and other respectful owners.. 

A/N: First of all, I wanna thank all my reviewers, you were GREAT! I really love you guys..second, i wanna apologize... i didn't know starfire's hair was red, because "Ocdsugar" was right, I'm slightly colorblind...besides, I wasn't really THAT familiar with the series...so..you got the picture. My goodness...something went horribly wrong again...hmmm...anyway..this time it was Starfire's POV...let's just see if it was as horribly corny as my first one. :) anyway, i really hope someone reviewed....*grin* ok, i'll shut up now and let you read.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Wondeful Tonight By: shaznay17  
  
~*~*~   
  
I distinctly remembered Robin enter the living room, waving a fancy paper with something written on it. He shoved it under the other titan's noses, rambling about something. My friends tried to wave him off and continue to their daily stuff, but Robin still insisted on it. I smiled, and watched his lips that were set in a pout, trying to use his charms in everyway so he can get what he wanted. He is so cute, too bad he only thinks of me as his bestfriend. I sat back there, away from the rest of them, then I noticed there was an expectant silence. Huh?" All of them are staring at me, as if waiting for something. "Um, excuse me, why are you all staring at me?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably. My friends, with the exception of Robin, was smiling at me..like...like that cat in Alice in Wonderland Raven told me about. I forgot it's name. Robin was trying to compose an air of casuality, but was totally given away by his red face. How cute...He cleared his thorat and asked "Starfire, w-would you like to go out with me?"   
  
_"It's late in the evening   
She's wondering what clothes to wear   
She puts on her makeup   
And brushes her long brown hair   
And then she asks me, 'Do I look alright?'   
I say yes, 'you look wonderful tonight.'"_

I sighed and asked Raven if she's finished with me already. She told me no, and gave me a little whack on my head. I was already dressed in a lavender gown that Raven insisted on, saying that the color matches my personality. There were times thst the cold hearted Raven never ceased to amaze me. And to think I needed to beg her for an hour to dress me up! I remembered Robin's relieved smile as I said yes, and the guys' hoots. I mean, it was just a friendly date, right? But then, it didn't stopped the gentle tug on my heart. I frowned. That has been going on for quite a few weeks now. Whenever I'm around Robin, it was as if my heart was being tugged then I can't breathe, and I feel hot and sweaty all the time. I can't asked the boys what it is, since they might tease me mercilessly. Besides, it was something to be asked to a girl. Another whack on my head reminded me that Raven is still hovering around my head, trying to stlye my hair into an elaborate updo. I sighed. If only she wasn't another girl titan, i would have...wait a minute, that's it! I turn around and ignored her angry outburst. I explained everything to my friend, except of course about the Robin part. She smiled at me, that true, genuine smile of hers and told me "You idiot. It's not 'heart tugs' as you called it. It is a feeling shared between a man and a woman. it is called love."   
  
_We got to a party   
And everyone turns to see   
This beautiful lady   
Who's walking around with me   
And then she asks me, do I feel alright?   
I say 'yes, I feel wonderful tonight'"_

I sat in silence, sneaking a peek every once in a while at Robin's handsome face. He keeps glancing at the review mirror and trying to flatten his jet black-hair. I admit, it was nice to see Robin wearing something other than his scarlet costume. We were driving in Cyborg's new sports car, which Robin told me he borrowed. I blushed as I remembered what Raven told me a while ago. _"It is called love..."_ I know about love. I've seen it in one of the romantic movies BeastBoy had been watching recently (he made me promise not to tell anyone about it.) I slowly fingered the single rose in my hair which I took from the bouquet Robin gave to me, thinking. _'Do i really love my bestfriend?'_ I stole another glance at him and this time he caught me. He slowly smiled, and I smiled back. _'Why doubt the obvious?'_ _  
  
I feel wonderful   
Because I see the love in your eyes   
And now wonder on it all   
That you just don't realize   
How much I love you_

I felt him smelling my hair as we dance slowly under the lights. He also smells nice...strong yet gentle at the same time. I sighed in pleasure, and he immedieatly asked what's wrong. I just shooked my head and decided not to speak, afraid that if I did, I might wake up from this beautiful dream. The song was nearly finished, and I bit my lip. It was too good to be true. Being hugged by him, his strong arms around my bare waist...well, it made me feel content and secure. I tightened my grip around his neck. So it is pretty much confirmed that I love him. But what if he doesn't like me back. What if he found someone else? I slowly grew tensed, but I tried pushing it away. This night is too magical for me to ruin it by thinking such thoughts. Finally, the song ended. A lot of couples were starting to leave the dance floor, but he still kept me in his arms. He leaned towards me, his lips brushing my ear, and whispered "Thank you for being my date." I slowly steppd out of his arms and smiled. "Gladly."   
  
_It's time to go home now   
And I got an aching head   
So I give her the car keys   
And helps me into bed   
And then I tell her, as I turn down the lights   
I said "darling you were wonderful tonight."_

  
Amazingly, I managed to drive the car towards our home wihtout me having to use my powers or hitting something. All the while Robin has his eyes closed, ready for the surprise I planned for him. My heart was pounding wildly against my rib cage as I took his hand. and guided him out of the car. We flew up to the rooftop, where I set up my surprise for him. "You can open your eyes now." He did as so, and looked a little surprised. A telescope was standing near he edge and was already set up, with a little help from Cyborg. He slowly stepped up to it and I started rambling. You see, in our kingdom, we have a saying that a woman's heart was signified by the stars. Our stars are only visible to those whom we love and them who love us back. "..you see, um, I just wanted to see if you, and I..uhh...you know.." I babbled on, blushing furiously. Robin stepped up to me, and put a finger on my lips. I guess it was to say for me to shut up. I looked up bashfully in his eyes, and everything I needed to know was already there.   
  
_You look wonderful; you're everything I needed more   
You look wonderful, so beautiful....tonight._

We both sat down by the pool side and watched the heavens above. Robin offered me his coat, since he noticed that I was shivering in this thin dress. It was very beautiful, the stars. I was about to say something awfully corny, but I decided against it. It might make us both uncomfortable. I looked up to my bestfriend, and he also looked down at me. Our eyes locked, and within seconds, he kissed me. It was brief, but sweet. I dizzily remembered that I once thought humans who kissed each other are way goss, that they were only doing it as a duty. But now...I don't know. It doesn't feel like either of the two. It feels, right. I rested my head against him, and he whispered the words I have been wanting to hear all this time. I turned to answer, but he was already asleep. i just smiled, snuggled closer, and whispered "I love you too. More than you could ever know." Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 


End file.
